mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zuhause ist es am Schönsten
Zuhause ist es am Schönsten ist die dritte Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die vierundneunzigste der Serie. Als die Freunde feststellen das Twilight sich in ihrem neuen Schloss nicht wohlfühlt, wollen sie es ihr gemütlich machen. Inhalt Das große Waschen Twilight hat Fluttershy geholfen, ihre tierischen Freunde zu waschen. Als Fluttershy beim danken erwähnt, das Twilight jetzt Heim kann. Reagiert sie etwas komisch und schubst heimlich Angel in eine Schlammpfütze, um einen Grund zum bleiben zu haben. Später nach dem Angel extra gebadet wurde, worüber er nicht glücklich ist, fängt Twilight mit Staubwischen an. Aber Fluttershy will sich jetzt für das Pfannkuchenfrühstück morgen ausruhen und Twilight muss bestimmt noch das Schloss vorbereiten. Da reagiert Twilight wieder komisch, jedenfalls sei das Schloss in Ordnung wie dem auch sie will sie nun Pinkie Pie mit den Pfannkuchen helfen und fliegt los. Als Fluttershy ihr nachsieht nutzt Angel die Gelegenheit sie auszusperren. Pfannkuchenfrühstück Am nächsten Morgen fällt den Ponys beim Pfandkuchenfrühstück auf wie Fertig, Twilight, die ihre Portion als Kopfkissen benutzt, davon ist ihnen allen übereifrig zu helfen. Es hat den Eindruck als wen sie überhaupt nicht gehen wollte. Applejack ist klar das Twilight irgendwas vermeiden will. In einem wachen Moment fragen sie Twilight was los ist die ihnen gesteht nicht gerne in ihrem Schloss zu sein, da sie sich dort nicht zu Hause fühlt. Rarity meint das Twilight einfach nur zu dekorieren braucht, aber da der Bau so riesig ist weiß Twilight nicht wo sie anfangen soll. Also bietet Rarity an das ihre Freundinnen das Dekorieren übernehmen während, sie sich im Spa erholt. In dem Moment taucht Spike auf der Rarity gerade recht kommt, damit jemand Twilight ins Spa begleitet. Ein gemütliches Heim Kaum sind die Beiden weg machen sich die anderen ans Werk. Doch da jede ihre eigene Vorstellung verfolgt. Sieht es schon bald aus wie im Abstellraum eines Theaters. Zu viel des Guten Noch während die Ponys versuchen sich nur nettes zur Deko zu sagen, kommt Spike zurück und fällt beim Anblick fast in Ohnmacht. Zum Glück braucht Twilights Mähnenbehandlung länger. Da spricht Spike aus was sie alle denken: Es ist grässlich. Zu allem Überfluss löst eine von Pinkies Konfettikanonen eine Stampede unter den Tieren, die Fluttershy reinbrachte, aus. Die Rarity zwar schnell beenden kann aber jetzt herrscht Totales Chaos. In dem Twilight erst recht nicht leben will. Neuer Plan: Spike soll Twilight bis Sonnenuntergang beschäftigen die anderen wollen erst mal ihre jeweilige Deko reduzieren und sehen was es bewirkt. Im Spa Im Spa ist Twiligths Mähnenbehandlung gerade Fertig als Spike zurück kommt. Um Zeit zu schinden überredet er sie zu einer Massage. Während sie die traditionelle nimmt, ordert Spike für sich eine spezielle worauf Bulk Biceps durch die Wand springt, Spike zwischen seine Brustmuskeln klemmt und mit ihm zurück durch die Wand latscht. Umgestaltung Inzwischen entbrennt im Schloss ein Streit darüber Was weg soll. Der darin mündet das jede die Deko der anderen raus räumt. Die Golden Oak Ruinen Unterdessen hat Spike seine „Massage“ überlebt und Twilight zu einem Spaziergang überredet. Dabei kommen sie auch zu den Ruinen der Golden Oak Bibliothek. Ihrem alten Haus an das sie viele wunderbare Erinnerungen haben. Es war für Beide ein Schwerer Verlust über den Spike sogar eine Tränen vergisst. (Siehe: Twilights Königreich, Teil 2) Um ihn aufzumuntern schlägt Twilight vor die Freundinnen noch etwas dem Schloss hinzuzufügen womit auch er sich heimisch fühlt. Der er Twilight aber noch vom Schloss fernhalten muss behauptet Spike er bräuchte ein Bett. Zeit Drängt Wehrendessen sind die Freunde im Schloss dekorativ wieder bei Null angekommen. Zwischenzeitlich hat auch schon der Sonnenuntergang eingesetzt. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Langsam dämmert ihnen das sie zu sehr an sich gedacht haben und nicht wie Twilight sich in ihrem Heim wohlfühlt. Also müssen sie an Twilight denken, Womit sich die Frage stellt was sie so schön an einer Bibliothek fand. Antwort: Einfach alles, vor allem die Bücher. Da fallen den Ponys ihre schönen Erinnerungen an die Golden Oak ein, die damit auch zu ihrem Zuhause wurde. Das bringt Applejack auf eine Idee. Ein Bett für Spike Etwas Später hat Spike sich nach langer Suche endlich für ein Bett entschieden da sieht er durchs Fenster die anderen vorbei gehen und wie im Rainbow Dash deutet das sie noch etwas Zeit brauchen. Die er erst mal damit raus holt das ihm das aktuelle Bett zu quitschig ist. Die Idee Applejacks Plan ist es aus Teilen der Goldan Oak das ultimative Dekoelement für Twiligh zu machen. Der Kronleuchter Als Twiligth und Spike zurück kommen sieht alles erst mal so aus wie zuvor. Was besonders Spike aufregt da es echt schwer war Twilight zu beschäftigen. Wo die Katze schon mal aus dem Sack ist, erklären sich die andren damit das sie halt Zeit brauchten. Denn das man sich irgendwo zuhause fühlt liegt nicht an den Möbel sondern an den Erinnerungen die man hat. Also haben sie etwas gebaut das Twilight an die Moment seit ihrem Umzug nach Ponyville erinnert. Sie präsentieren im Thronsaal einen Kronleuchter gefertigt aus den Wurzeln des Baumes der Golden Oak. Dessen Ornamente Twilight an die vielen Besonderen Momente erinnern sollen. Sie hoffen das die alten Erinnerungen Twilight ermutigen neue zu Sammeln. Twilight ist ganz hin und Weg von dem Leuchter. Zur Feier hat Pinkie einen Kuchen am Start. Twilight schlägt vor ihn ins Esszimmer zu gehen das sich erstaunlich gewandelt hat. Rartiy gesteht das sie sich nicht zurückhalten konnten und es eingerichtet hat. Das selbe gilt auch für Applejack und Rainnbow Dash die sich um Küche und Bibliothek gekümmert haben. Fluttershy hat ein Plüschtiere fürs Schlafzimmer Springen lassen. Pinkie Pie Wiederum hat nicht alle versteckten Konfettikanonen wiedergefunden. Galerie Anspielungen Bislang keine Entdeckt. Navboxen en:Castle Sweet Castle es:Castillo Dulce Castillo ru:Замок, милый замок pl:Nie ma to jak w domu pt:Castelo, Doce Castelo uk:Замок, чарівний замок Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel